Army Days
by Defying Gravity-XOXO
Summary: Days in the army with Teddy and Owen. This is a Teddy/Owen fanfic sorry Tenry fans. Please read and review! I swear I don't bite :
1. Chapter 1

It was a scorching hot day. The sun was blazing. Teddy had just finished getting ready for the day. She took a moment to think if she had everything. A smile crept across her face. Last night she took a pregnancy test. Teddy was having a baby. She couldn't wait to tell her fiancée, Owen. They planned to get married after they both got back from the war.

"I'll tell him the next time I see him. Maybe this will convince him to go back to Seattle for a while," Teddy thought to herself. She wanted Owen to leave with her, so they could start a family. Owen wanted to stay. They both made a compromise and decided to leave when they both got deployed. After she was sure she had everything, she made her way out to breakfast.

When she arrived at the dining hall, she scanned the room, looking for Owen. The dining cabin was a large concrete structure. It had 45 tables and was a lot like a school cafeteria. Everybody had their group of friends and sometimes there were fights, but everyone helped each other out.

Teddy found Owen in the line of people waiting to get an omelet. She quickly maneuvered around all the people and walked up to Owen. "Owen! I have to tell you something," she said, smiling. Owen kissed her and replied, "What is it? I'm starving and I want my omelet." Teddy waited impatiently for Owen to get his omelet and led him outside in front of the building.

"Ok. Ready?," Teddy said. Owen smiled. "This must be important," he thought. "Yes, I'm ready," replied Owen. Teddy looked into Owen's eyes. "I'm pregnant!," she announced. Owen had unfortunately been drinking a glass of water at the time. He spit out all his water on Teddy. "WHAT?," he yelled. Teddy jumped up and down a little. "Isn't it great?," she said, with a huge smile. "No! It's not great! Teddy we are in the middle of a war!," Owen said, angrily. "I was thinking we'd go back to the U.S and raise the baby," Teddy said.

"Teddy do not call it 'the baby'! You're gonna get attached to it. You can't keep this kid. I'm NOT going back to the U.S. I have a duty to do and so do you!"

"Owen, why are you acting this way? We both want a family." Teddy felt tears threating to fall.

"Teddy! We cannot have a baby right now!," Owen said.

"Fine then! I'll fix this!," Teddy said, walking away angrily.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?," Owen yelled.

Teddy walked away in an angry huff. She was hurt. She felt like Owen stuck a dagger through her heart. One of Teddy's best friends had seen Teddy walking angrily walking into the cabin. Each base had 60 cabins each within a few miles away from each other. "What happened?," asked Skylar, who was Teddy's best friend and the only other girl at the base. Teddy flopped onto the bed. "I just had an argument with Owen. That's all," Teddy replied. Skylar walked over to Teddy and patted her on the back. "Want me to kick his butt?," she asked. Teddy smiled and answered, "Thanks, but I'd rather deal with this myself

Teddy sat for a moment. "Hey can you please take over my shift this afternoon? I need to deal with some personal issues," she said. Skylar nodded and replied, "Sure, no problem." She hugged Teddy. "Teddy, I'm here for you. I'll be here no matter what," Skylar said, before getting up to start her morning shift.

Teddy got up a few minutes later and walked to the station where she was assigned. Owen walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Babe, You making the right choice by 'taking care' of it," he said. Teddy hugged him back and looked away guiltily.

"How am I gonna tell him that I'm keeping the baby? I sure hope this all works out eventually," she thought to herself.

What do you think? Please review! It would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy had just finished her morning shift. It had been pretty hectic. First there was a bombing and four people died. That kept them busy for a few hours. Then there was a shootout, which had brought more victims. Teddy finished her shift with a fire fight victim, which had to be air lifted to another hospital.

Teddy quickly walked away from everyone and made sure she wasn't being followed. When she was positive she was alone, she proceeded to the small clinic located a mile from her base. Teddy stopped in front of a small run-down building. She pushed open the doors and walked in.

After waiting for a 10 minutes and nurse called her name and brought her to an examination room. A young man, that only looked five years older than Teddy walked in. "Hello! I'm Dr. Dalton Mitchell. You can call me Dalton if you want," he said, with a smile. He extended his hand to shake. Teddy instantly liked him. He spoke in a polite yet dignified tone. He wasn't too bad looking either. He had sun kissed skin and crystal clear blue eyes. His thick wavy blonde hair was slicked back neatly. "I'm Teddy Altman," she said, shaking his hand.

Dalton had Teddy sit down the examination table and he took a seat next to her. "So, what brings you here Teddy?," Dalton asked, with a kind smile. "I think I'm pregnant. I took a test and I just want to be sure," Teddy replied. Dalton squeezed some gel onto Teddy's stomach. She shuddered at the coldness from the gel. He moved the wand around a bit and settled by her lower abdomen. Dalton pointed to the screen and said, "This is your baby. You're about three months along." Teddy smiled at the screen. "Oh my gosh. I can't believe this is actually happening," she said, a bit stunned.

After the appointment, Dalton prescribed her some pre-natal vitamins and told her to call if she needed anything. Teddy walked out and made her way back to her cabin, hoping Skylar would be there to talk. Skylar was sitting on her bed which was next to Teddy. "Hey," Teddy said. Skylar turned around and

"I have to tell you something," she said quietly. "Sure, what is it?," Skylar asked. Teddy looked at the ground and then back at Skylar. "I-I-I'm," she said, before taking a minute to compose herself. "I'm pregnant," she managed to get out, before breaking into tears.

"Oh, Teddy…," Skylar said, pulling Teddy into a tight hug. Teddy cried into her shoulder. "Owen, doesn't want the baby! I can't just kill it!," she sobbed. "Well what are you gonna do?," Skylar asked. "I'm gonna have this baby and I'm going to make sure that it has the best life possible," Teddy said, tears still streaming down her face. "How are you going to raise this child in the middle of a war?," Skylar asked. Teddy started crying even harder. "I don't know! I guess I may have to give it up for adoption," she said. "Teddy, whatever you choose I'm sure will be the right choice," Skylar said.

"Thanks Skylar," Teddy said. Skylar smiled and said, "No problem."

"You know what? I'm going to have this baby and I'm try the best I can."

What do you think? Please review! :)


End file.
